


Something Sweeter

by SageMcMae



Series: Sage's Oneshots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Ben is the sweetest, Basically this is an excuse to write more reylo smut, Best Friends, Devoted Reylo, Dorm Mishaps, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hilarious First Impressions, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Rey has a sweet tooth, Thirsty Rey, Trick or treat?, Woman on Top, shy Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae
Summary: “I told you I wanted something sweeter,” Rey winked at him. His face flushed crimson all the way to the tips of the ears he tried to hide under his raven mop of hair."Give me my Halloween treat, Ben."





	Something Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyloRobyn2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/gifts).



> To my beautiful friend (inside and out) [@reysexualkylo](http://reysexualkylo.tumblr.com/). Happy Halloween, dear!

 

“I don’t like this,” Rey reminded her best friend for the fifth time since they arrived.  
  
  
“Come on, it’s just a corn maze,” Ben teased, lightly knocking his hip into hers. Rey bit her lip but continued forward towards the intimidating field of corn.  
  
  
Ben watched her out of the corner of his eye, trying not to smile too widely. He had been planning this night for weeks, carefully orchestrating every detail to be perfect.  
  
  
Rey Niima had been his friend since they ended up in the same dorm freshman year. Ben unfortunately wandered up the wrong staircase one night after spending twelve hours researching his first paper for Professor Snoke, a notoriously harsh grader. Instead of going to the second floor boys wing, he stumbled into the girls’ bathroom.  
  
  
Later he would remark to his roommate on the failed design of the dormitory, but when he walked into the tiled room, to the sounds of a faucet turning off, he froze.  
  
  
Immediately, he tried to turn around and bolt. In his haste, he didn’t notice the moisture in the floor and slipped on the top step, falling backwards as his books and papers went everywhere.  
  
  
“Ooi,” a British lit hollered from across the room. “What are you doing in here?”  
  
  
Scrambling to collect his belongings while keeping his head down, Ben ignored the question.  
  
  
“Excuse me,” the voice said, as a pair of flip flops appeared in his line of vision. He focused on ten perfect toes painted sunflower yellow. “You know this is the girls’ bathroom, right, mate?”  
  
  
Slowly, Ben glanced up.  
  
  
And nearly dropped all his things again.  
  
  
The girl hovering over him was strikingly beautiful. Wrapped up in a fluffy beige towel, her tanned skin was flushed from the heat of her shower and her chestnut locks hung in wet curls around the nape of her neck. Her hazel eyes were zeroed in on him, watching expectantly.  
  
  
“H-hi,” he stuttered.  
  
  
“Hi,” she laughed, offering him her hand to guide him to his feet. He would gladly let her guide him anywhere.    
  
  
“Ben,” he heard himself tell her as he stood up. “Solo. Ben Solo.” She stared at their hands and he realized he was still holding on. Reluctantly, he dropped it.  
  
  
“Nice to meet you, Ben Solo, but you’re still in the girls’ bathroom,” she reminded him, cocking her hip out to the side and placing her hands on her waist.  
  
  
“Right, er, sorry ‘bout that,” he replied, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
  
Rey flashed him a grin and he noticed the way her dimples appeared and how the freckles spanning across the bridge of her nose shifted with the motion. She was lovely. For a moment, he drank in the sight of her, too struck to leave. Until...  
  
  
“Ben?”  
  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
  
“Still here.”  
  
  
“Right,” he jolted, pivoting around to the stairs. “Right, sorry. I’m going.”  
  
  
After gathering up his belongings, he gave her a wave and fled, instantly cursing himself for his terrible social skills.  
  
  
In the end though, it all worked out. Rey hadn’t held the night against him. In fact, she surprised him by sitting next to him at lunch the next day between her Engineering 101 class and Calculus. They became friends right then and there. And the rest, as they said, was history.  
  
  
Which led him to his current predicament. They were seniors now, preparing to graduate in May and Ben was no closer to telling Rey how he felt than he had been three years ago when she entered his life. Hence the need for some tricks on the spookiest night of the year.  
  
  
Ben knew Rey wasn’t a fan of being scared. Each Halloween they spent together prior focused on watching family friendly films like Hocus Pocus or Casper. Rey never let him put on The Ring or Saw. Her choice in films didn’t bother Ben, but it gave him the inspiration to finally make a move on his best friend.  
  
  
D’Qar University hosted an annual Halloween carnival as a charity event each year. Ben’s roommate was on the Campus Activities Board organizing the event. Poe promised Ben would have a full hour alone with Rey tonight in the maze. It would have to be enough time.  
  
  
Rey paused outside the entrance, her body taut with anxiety. “No one is going to jump out at us or anything, right?” she asked him.  
  
  
Ben chuckled. “No, sweetheart,” he promised. “It’s just us now.”  
  
  
She sighed, but followed him inside, letting him take the lead as he veered off to the left. Ben saw her eyes scanning the swaying stalks of corn as they ventured deeper, her hands restlessly twisting at her sides. He reached over, capturing one of her hands in his own.  
  
  
Her reaction was immediate. Rey relaxed, giving his hand a squeeze. Ben felt his heart flood with warmth.  
  
  
Maybe this would actually work.  


 

* * *

  
  
  
Rey forced herself not to jump at every sound she heard. The carnival was only a few yards away with at least a hundred people milling about. If there was anything to fear right now, it was her own conflicted emotions regarding her best friend.  
  
  
Ben Solo crashed into her life freshmen year by accident and she never let him go. Despite his towering height and broad muscular body, Ben was quiet, intelligent and above all else, incredibly shy. Over the years, Rey attempted to bridge the gap between friendship and something more, but she’d been unsuccessful. Part of it was due to her own lack of initiative. Part of it was due to her fear that if Ben didn’t feel the same way, she’d lose her best friend forever.  
  
  
So when Ben suggested they attend the carnival and take a walk through the corn maze, she leapt at the opportunity. While it was out of her comfort zone, Rey was sure she could use the scary atmosphere to her advantage. What better reason could she have for cuddling up close to Ben and using her face in his chest?  
  
  
It was perfect.  
  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
  
Now that she was actually here, her nerves were getting the best of her. Every little noise  made her heart thump in her chest and her breathing was becoming frantic.  
  
  
To make matters worse, Ben took her hand. As much as she savored the fact he initiated the contact, Rey was on the verge of cardiac arrest. Her heart was beating so rapidly she was convinced Ben could hear it. She wasn’t sure what terrified her more, the spooky sounds or finally having a chance at more with Ben.  
  
  
“Ok there, sweetheart?” he questioned.  
  
  
“Yeah,” she responded, but it was clearly a lie.  
  
  
“Would it help if I told you a story while we figured this maze out?” he offered.  
  
  
“Sure.”  
  
  
“Alright then,” Ben squeezes her hand. “Did I ever tell you the tale of Darth Plagueis the Wise?”  
  
  
“Who?” Rey asked, not really paying attention. She was too busy peering through the skin dark books between the stalks, convinced at any moment a hand would snap out to grab her.  
  
  
“Darth Plagueis the Wise,” he repeated. Ben launched into a long story about the evil man who sought to cheat death, experimenting on other life forms and even going as far as to pursue a talented child he referred to as ‘the Chosen One.’  
  
  
Rey half-listened, not pleased with how the tale developed. Torture and dark magic were not things she wanted to discuss considering her current location. Just as Ben got to the past where ‘the Chosen One’ rebelled against his master and killed Darth Plagueis the Wise, the school clock tower chimed midnight. Rey jumped.  
  
  
“Hey, hey,” Ben’s comforting tone soothes her while he enveloped her in a hug. “I’m right here, sweetheart. You’re safe. It’s on the clock tower.”  
  
  
She nodded against him before burying her face in his chest. Why did Ben always smell so good? Rey rested her forehead on the hard planes of his muscles, breathing in the spicy musk and glad it was too dark for him to see her blush.  
  
  
“Sweetheart?” Ben asked after the clock stopped chiming.  
  
  
“Yeah?” Rey leaned back enough to see his face. His deep brown orbs watched her intently, the way they always did.  
  
  
“I see the exit,” he smiled.  


 

* * *

  
  
  
His body was still thrumming with desire from feeling Rey pressed to him. Ben could barely contain his excitement. So far, so good, he thought happily.  
  
  
Rey suggested grabbing hot apple cider from one of the food trucks and sitting by the bonfire. The carnival was shutting down for the evening but most of D’Qar University was still out on campus, enjoying the last evening of the festivities.  
  
  
Ben bought them two cups, shoving Rey’s hand away when she attempted to pay. He never let her pay when they went out and he wasn’t about to start now. Not now when he was so close to finally getting himself out of the friend zone and into the boyfriend zone.  
  
  
She sat on the end of a large log by herself, sipping her cider gingerly, both hands wrapped around the styrofoam cup. Her hands always looked so small in comparison to his. It had been the subject of many shower sessions between himself and his own hands. Fantasizing about how he’d look cupped in her hands was enough to get him half-hard, regardless of the fact they were out in the quad.  
  
  
“Thanks for humoring me and doing the maze,” he said, nudging her shoulder. “I know how you feel about Halloween.”  
  
  
“I love Halloween!” she insisted.  
  
  
“Not creepy crawly Halloween,” he smirked.  
  
  
“Why does it have to be a horror fest? Why can’t it be about Jack-o-lanterns, apple cider and all the candy I can eat?”  
  
  
“Because if I let you have all the candy you could eat, it would be a horror fest,” Ben teased. His girl could eat but binging on all that sugar was bound to lead to a terrible crash, one he was sure would lead to a massive stomach ache.  
  
  
“Well, what’s Halloween without treats?” Rey countered, smiling around the lip of her cup.  
  
  
Ben groaned inwardly. Did she have any idea what she did to him? He wanted to see her lips wrapped around something else. That would be a treat.  
  
  
“You’re having a treat,” he told her, gesturing to the cider.  
  
  
Rey put her cup down, angling her body towards him. “What if I want something sweeter?”  
  
  
He felt his ears burn as his entire body flushed. She couldn’t possibly mean...she wasn’t flirting with him, was she?  
  
  
“Ben,” Rey placed a hand on his kneecap as she leaned in.  
  
  
One hand rose to catch her chin, titling her face up and then their lips met. They shared kisses before, a peck on the cheek here or a chaste one to the temple every now and then, but nothing like this. No, this was charged and filled with longing.  
  
  
Ben’s hand slid back to cradle her head, as Rey turned her whole body to face him. Her hand left his kneecap, grabbing his scarf to pull him down further as she ran her tongue over the seam of his lips. Ben opened for her, sighing into her as she pillaged his mouth.  
  
  
It was better than candy, better than cider and far better than he ever imagined. Rey kissed him with a fervor he was sure meant that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.  
  
  
After several heated moments, Ben recognized he was fully hard. Gently pushing Rey back, he suggested they go to his apartment where they could be alone. Being a senior, Ben and his roommate, Poe, lived off campus in a unit with separate bedrooms. It was a bit expensive, but Ben had never been more glad for the amount of privacy it afforded him.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Rey had been at Ben’s apartment before but the second she stepped over the threshold things were different. Crossing the line at the bonfire had altered their relationship forever and Rey was aching to explore just how far Ben would let her go.  
  
  
Now that she’d had a taste, she was convinced she’d never have enough.  
  
  
This time, she was the one to lead him, guiding him back to his bedroom and locking the door behind them.  
  
  
“Sweetheart, are you sure?” he asked through frenzied kisses.  
  
  
“Ben, I’ve been waiting for you to do this since you caught me in the shower freshmen year,” she admitted.  
  
  
“W-What?” His face contorted and he looked as though he was about to combust.  
  
  
“Take this off,” she instructed, gently tugging on his sweater. “These too,” she added, tapping his pants.  
  
  
Eyes locked on him, she peeled off her own layers of sweatshirt, long sleeved tee and tank top until she was left only in her lace bralette. Ben scanned her naked torso, eyes roaming over the slight swell of her breasts. With the hint of a smile, Rey unzipped her jeans and shucked them off, revealing her matching lace thong.  
  
  
Ben gaped at her, the red color on his cheeks deepening.  
  
  
“Your turn,” she reminded him.  
  
  
He moved so quickly, Rey was forced to hold back a giggle. The laughter died in her throat the instant she saw his bare chest. She knew Ben was strong but she didn’t know he had an eight pack. The guy was double majoring in political science and history. How did he have time to hit the gym with his course load?  
  
  
Wetting her lips, Rey scanned the length of his bare chest all the way to the perfect V-lines at his hips, which disappeared beneath his black boxers. The boxers which were currently tented. Rey swallowed, her mouth dry at the rather obvious outline of Ben’s member as it strained against the fabric.  
  
  
His upper body wasn’t the only surprise.  
  
  
Rey expected Ben to be larger than average but he was proportional to the rest of his body. For a moment she wondered how he’d fit, suddenly nervous to go forward.  
  
  
“Sweetheart,” he reached a hand out to her.  
  
  
“Lay down,” Rey told him, his voice shaking her from her fears. There was nothing to be worried about. This was Ben, her best friend who she had been in love with forever. She took a step towards him, placing her hand over his heart, feeling the rapid pulse beneath the flesh. “Let me take care of you, Ben.”  
  
  
He did as she asked, lying flat on his back, in only his boxers. Rey crawled onto the mattress between his long lean legs. She kept her eyes on his face, watching his reactions to make sure he was alright with her approach.  
  
  
Steadily, she rolled his boxers down his hips until she could yank them free of his body. His cock sprang up, tapping the line of thin hair spreading from his belly button downwards. Rey eyed his hardness, desire poplin between her thighs.  
  
  
“Rey, you don’t have to,” he started, but she waved him off.  
  
  
“I told you I wanted something sweeter, Ben,” Rey winked at him. His face flushed crimson all the way to the tips of the ears he tried to hide under his raven mop of hair. She smiled at him, before dropping her head down.  
  
  
Rey licked a stripe from his ball sack up along the underside of his cock to the swollen head. Ben let out a raspy grunt, his pupils blown wide as he gazed down at her. Rey enjoyed knowing he was watching her. She kept her eyes on him, as she flicked the tip of her tongue across the slit. lapping up the beads of precome. His fingers clawed at the bed sheets in response. Grinning, Rey repeated the action until his head was shiny with saliva.  
  
  
She slid her mouth over him, slowly taking in as much as she could, before pulling off and going down even deeper. Ben made a strangled noise, his eyes squeezing shut as his head flopped back onto his pillows. Rey bobbed her head up and down on his cock, until it was slick from her mouth and she could work him all the day to the back of her throat. Ben moaned her name, one hand reaching down to tangle in her hair, as the other clutched at his sheets. Smiling around him, Rey continued until she swallowed him down to the hilt.  
  
  
“Fuck, Rey,” Ben cried. his hand pulling tightly on her tresses. “If you keep doing that, I’m going to come sweetheart.”  
  
  
Rey pulled off of him with a slick pop, grinning coyly up at him. “Then come, Ben. Give me my Halloween treat.”  
  
  
“Fuck, you’re perfect,” he groaned, as she took him in her mouth once more.  
  
  
She bobbed her head up and down his shaft, lewd wet sounds filling the air as she did. The quicker and deeper she went, the harder Ben tugged on her hair. At first, Rey felt pain at the base of her skull from the strength of his pull, but it subsided, blossoming into a burning pleasure which did nothing to help the growing wetness between her thighs.  
  
  
If she was feeling sensitive down there, Rey was sure Ben was too. She cupped his balls in her hand as she sucked, feeling how full and tight they were. With every stroke of her tongue along his dick, the pressure built up. She could feel him growing hotter and harder within her. Slick dripped down, coating her inner thighs as Rey hollowed out her cheeks, continuing to pleasure him.  
  
  
He was delicious, hot and salty as she had imagined with a distinctly Ben flavor. She wasn’t sure what it was precisely, only that she wanted more of it. Rey wanted to taste him, she wanted to feel him come apart under her ministrations and she wanted to delight in how he’d return the favor, pushing up into her with their combined juices as the sole lubricant between them.  
  
  
“Rey,” Ben’s voice went up an octave.  
  
  
His balls spasmed and then his shaft twitched between her lips. It was the last warning she received before his spend coated filled her mouth and ran down her throat. Ben’s hips bucked as she eased him through his release. Rey swirled her tongue around his member, lapping up all his come, as she sucked him clean.  
  
  
Pleased with herself for pleasing him, she slithered up to lay aside of him. She winked at him, licking her fingers clean. “You’re tasty."  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Ben was half sure he was dreaming. Never in his life had he orgasmed as hard as he just had. All the times he whacked off in the shower or spent a lone weeknight under his sheets in solitary couldn’t compete with how it felt to have Rey take him. As she rid herself of his essence, he watched her, eyes dark and hungry.  
  
  
“Your turn,” he muttered, before rising up to kneel before her. He hooked her legs over his shoulder, shifting her to rest her own shoulder blades and neck on his pillows. The scent of her desire hit him, toying with the last ounce of his ability to hold back.  
  
  
 “Gonna make you scream my name, little girl,” he told her.  
  
  
His voice had deepened with his desire. Seeing her act so brazen, hearing the double entendres she came up with caused something to snap within him. Suddenly all he could think about was shattering her world. She’d already ruined him. It was only fair if he did the same to her.  
  
  
He slid his hands down the smooth skin of her thighs, slipping his thumbs under the strap of her thong. Her panties were damp, clearly affected by her arousal. Pulling the offending piece of lace out of his way, Ben took sight of her glistening folds. They were swollen and pink, even more perfect than he imagined. He thrust his tongue into her center, dragging it up her lips to the sensitive bud at the top. Rey keened, her back arching off the mattress.  
  
  
Skimming a hand down her stomach, Ben’s finger crept under her bralette to latch onto her breast while he continued licking her folds. Rey clamped one hand over his, while her opposite scrapped against the bedsheets. He rolled the pad of his thumb over her raised nipple, feeling her body shudder under his touch. His tongue darted out of his mouth, delving into her core for another taste. Rey shook as moans and filthy words fell from her lips.  
  
  
Ben wanted to see her — all of her — and with one sharp tug he ripped the bralette from her body, tossing the torn fabric to the floor. The unobstructed view of his best friend writhing beneath him was enough to make him come again. He was growing hard listening to her whimpers and cries, but Ben wanted to wreck her before he fucked her.  
  
  
“When you come I want you to scream my name, Rey,” he reminded her, pressing a finger into her heat.  
  
  
She merely nodded breathlessly in response. Ben sucked her clit into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the bud. Rey clenched around his finger, her cunt trying to draw him in. He slid another finger into her before retracting both so he could thrust into her. Eyes shut, head tossed back, lips parted — she looked like a wanton goddess, spread out for him like a five-course meal. Ben Solo had never seen a more glorious sight.  
  
  
He worked his fingers in and out of her, keeping his lips on her bundle of nerves. As Rey’s inner walls began to flutter around him, Ben added a third finger. He crooked them upwards and Rey came with a cry.  
  
  
“Ben!”  
  
  
Her body raised itself off the bed, as the climax rolled in waves throughout her. Ben slowed his pace, releasing her clit from his mouth. Rey’s chest heaved as she attempted to catch her breath. Her entire upper body was flushed from the exertion, all the way to the tips of her breasts, so red and pert. She wasn’t just a goddess, she was a dream. His dream.  
  
  
“Think you have one more in you, sweetheart?” he asked, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh, as he set her legs back down.  
  
  
“Mmmhmmm,” she smiled up at him lazily, her eyes still hazy from her post-orgasm state. “Come here,” she beckoned him with a single finger. “Give me some sugar.”  
  
  
Ben crawled on his hands and knees until he was hovering over her. “As you wish,” he told her, before bringing his lips down to meet hers.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
If Rey had known Ben would master her body so effortlessly, she wouldn’t have waited until senior year to finally make a move on him. Who knew under his shy exterior he was a quick study in all things sexual? Rey had asked for something sweeter and she was not disappointed, especially now that Ben was suggesting they continue.  
  
  
“I have a condom in my wallet, I think,” he said, as he began to pull back.  
  
  
“I’m clean,” she insisted, grabbing onto him to hold him in place. “I haven’t been with anyone since…”  
  
  
“Since when Rey?”  
  
  
“Since you walked on me showering,” she admitted, feeling her cheeks burn.  
  
  
“Fuck,” Ben hissed. “We wasted so much time.”  
  
  
She felt her eyes sting at the regret they could have been doing this for years instead of hours. “Shhh, sweetheart, no. Don’t cry,” he kissed her cheeks, then her forehead and then her lips again. “I’m not mad at you. We’re together now. That’s what matters, ok?”  
  
  
“Ok,” she nodded.  
  
  
“I want to be with you, Rey,” Ben told her and she felt as if she was floating on air. “Even after graduation,” he continued. “I want it to be you and me. Always.”  
  
Rey found his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. “Always,” she repeated.  
  
  
“Can I make love to you, sweetheart? Please.”  
  
  
Rey nodded again. Ben positioned himself between her legs, arms bracketing either side of her waist. He guided the head of his cock to her entrance, teasing her folds with it to cover himself before he surged forward, sinking into the hilt. They both moaned in pleasure, Ben leaning forward so his head was buried in the crook of Rey’s neck. Her hands slid around his hips to his lower back and ass, pressing down so she could take him deeper.  
  
  
Ben pulled out, then slowly drove back in, relishing the feel as every inch of him was swallowed up by Rey’s cunt. She tilted her head back against the pillow, gasping while her legs locked around his, keeping his body against hers.  
  
  
“God. sweetheart, you’re so tight,” he groaned, snapping his hips. “You feel so good around me. So good.”  
  
  
“Faster, Ben. Please go faster,” she pleaded.  
  
  
Her body was electrified. She had never felt so charged before. Everything about Ben was affecting her, overwhelming her senses and driving her towards a kind of madness. All she could feel was her pulsing want for him. All she could hear was his rasps of breath in her ear, hot and heavy. All she could see were the stars bursting behind her eyelids and all she could taste was Ben. It was all Ben.  
  
  
He increased his pace, hitting the sweet spot she craved deep within. As he raced toward the edge with her, Rey’s nails dug into the tender flesh of his backside as Ben spewed a litany of praises to her. He snaked a hand between their bodies, honing in on her clit and rubbing it so she’d meet him in their descent. As they crashed together, Rey and Ben locked eyes, seeing in each other the other part of themselves as they climaxed in unison.  
  
  
It took them several long moments to come down from their high and when Ben gingerly pulled out from her, they both moaned at the loss. He was quick to remedy it, scooping her up in his arms, cradling her against his chest. Rey rested her forehead on his sternum, listening to his breathing for a time, until he spoke.  
  
  
“I love you,” he confessed, brushing an errant lock of hair from her face.  
  
  
She leaned back so she could see him as she responded,“And I love you.”  
  
  
They stared at one another, wrapped together, neither willing to be parted until they succumbed to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**Ten Years Later…**  
  
  
“Daddy! Daddy! Look!”  
  
  
Ben was nearly trampled the second he walked into his house. The twins came barreling into the foyer, both already in their Halloween costumes. His daughter, Jaina was dressed as a Porg from the latest installment of the Star Wars movies and his son, Jacen was dressed up as Kylo Ren, also from the film. Their mother had even drawn a scar across his face to mimic the one the actor wore in the film.  
  
  
“Well aren’t you two the cutest,” he paused over Jaina, “and fiercest,” he turned to Jacen, “trick-or-treaters in the neighborhood.”  
  
  
“Mama says we’re going to see Grandma and Grandpa first,” Jaina informed him.  
  
  
“After we’re done dinner,” Jacen added.  
  
  
“Where is your mother?” Ben asked, looking around the living room and into the kitchen. He saw no sign of his wife.  
  
“Mama’s getting dress in her costume,” Jaina informed him. “She laid one out for you too.”  
  
  
“Oh she did, did she?” Ben chuckled. “Well then I best get changed so we can go out and get loads of candy,” he told them. They cheered, rushing off to their room to grab their candy buckets and costume accessories. “And I better write a large check to Dr. Mitaka for all the cavities,” Ben muttered to himself.  
  
  
He headed down the hallway to the master bedroom. The door was ajar, but when he pushed it open, he was met with the sight of his wife in an all white outfit which displayed her flat stomach quite nicely. One sleeve was missing, or perhaps it was meant to look that way and she was wearing a holster and boots. She had tied her chestnut hair back into a bun at the base of her skull.  
  
  
“Who are you supposed to be?” he teased, leaning on the doorframe. “My wife hasn’t worn all white since our wedding day.”  
  
  
“Very funny, Mr. Solo,” she chided, as she tossed something to him. Ben caught the collection of fabric, staring down at it in confusion. “That’s your costume,” she informed him. “You’re the Jedi Knight and I’m the Senator.”  
  
  
“A mid-riff baring Senator?” Ben questioned, though he was hardly complaining. He approached her, appraising her beautiful body. Even after the twins she was as magnificent as she had always been, even more so now.  
  
  
“The kids wanted to go as a family,” Rey explained. “It was either this or a slave costume. Believe me, there was more than mid-riff bared in that one.”  
  
  
“Oh?” Ben quirked a brow at her suggestively. “Please tell me you bought that one too but you’re saving it for adult time.”  
  
  
With six-year-old twins, adult time didn’t happen very often. but Ben and Rey found ways to keep each other pleased and there was always his parents. Leia and Han were happy to babysit Jacen and Jaina whenever Rey and Ben needed a date night.  
  
  
As if his wife read his mind, she said, “I told your parents we’d be over around seven. Is that ok?”  
  
  
“Sure, sweetheart,” he told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
  
  
Rey raised her eyes to him. Then, before he realized what she was doing, she shut their bedroom door, flipping the lock over. Ben’s eyebrows shot into his hairline, as his wife tackled him to the bed. “I can help you get changed,” she offered.  
  
  
“I’m not sure you helping will make things go any faster,” he pointed out, but Rey had already unbuckled his pants and was dragging them down his legs.  
  
  
“It’s Halloween, Ben,” she reminded him. “You owe me a something sweet.”  
  
  
Who was he to deny her?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot for my friend. 
> 
> I didn't have time for a beta so all errors are my own.


End file.
